Hasta El Final One-Shot
by HimeDiamont
Summary: [Advertencia: Grelliam, Muerte, Pelea] Todo comienza un día normal en la oficina, todos trabajando, yendo y viniendo, Grell se encuentra en la oficina de su esposo, William T. Spears, Pero de un momento a otro ese tranquilo día, se convierte en uno siniestro... El peligro esta subiendo y la confrontación es inminente.


**Hola mis hermosas almas, así como bellas ladies, esta vez les traigo un trágico One-Shot… No me odien… Pero la trama me vino de inmediato y fue imposible para mí no escribirla. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

_**–HASTA EL FINAL–**_

El día en el mundo shinigami era como cualquier otro… Shinigamis yendo y viniendo de la oficina, de William T. Spears, recogiendo agendas, entregando reportes, presentando resumes, saliendo a segar almas, recogiendo o entregando guadañas, Ronald coqueteando, Eric y Alan demostrándose amor, Grell sobre las piernas de William mientras trabajaba el Azabache.

Ciertamente la oficina trabajaba muy bien desde hace un par de años que el pelirrojo y el azabache eran ya pareja, Grell hacia su trabajo como debía ser y William lo consentía dejándolo sentarse en sus piernas cuando terminaba. Sin duda estos dos se complementaban… tanto que hasta tenían una pequeña hija.

Ciertamente si era un día más en la Sede Shinigami… hasta que se oyó un fuerte estruendo en la zona de la recepción. Ese estruendo fue una explosión provocada por un grupo de demonios. Entraron rápidamente gracias a la confusión creada por la explosión, Estos demonios tenían un objetivo en particular.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando ya teníamos a todos los shinigamis armados contra esos 5 demonios. Como iban subiendo iban acabando con cada grupo de shinigamis, ciertamente no los mataban, solo los dejaban heridos levemente o inconscientes…

– _¡William! Date prisa… Por favor… estamos bajo ataque… Más te vale que te largues de aquí con Liam… Ellos vienen por mi… lo sé… Así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-_ hablaba sumamente desesperado el pelirrojo, sabía el peligro inminente.

– _¡¿Qué carajo acabas de decir Grell?!... Ni se te ocurra hacerte el valiente… Es más que obvio que me quedare a defenderte… aun no sé por qué carajo vienen contra ti, pero si se meten contigo. Se meten conmigo… ¡Me oíste bien Grell S. Spears!...-_ Gritaba ya alterado, mientras estaba con una pequeña bebe pelirroja oscura en brazos, la cual parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

– _La razón… Joder… No me hagas repetirlo… Ya te dije soy mitad demonio… Por favor… Llévate a nuestra hija… Sé también que se la querrán llevar… Lleva parte de lo que soy… Vamos William… Yo los amo… ¡Así que vete ya!...-_ Le suplicaba el pelirrojo al punto del llanto, no le era nada fácil pedirle William que huyera, pero eso era lo mejor si quería que ellos dos vivieran.

De un instante a otro se empezó a oír la pelea muy cerca de esa oficina… Los demonios iban llegando ya… Se les opusieron Ronald, Alan Y Eric… La pelea que empezaron a sostener era sumamente violenta en cuestión de minutos de dura batalla, trampas, burlas y golpes bajos empleados por los demoniacos, veíamos a Knox cubierto de sangre, había matado a uno de los demonios, a su par Alan y Eric mataron a dos con un ataque combinado.

La pelea era dura… muy dura, Estos 3 estaban cansados, en cuestión de minutos y esos 3 demonios que yacían en el piso muertos, los habían herido y agotado muy rápido, pero aunque esos 3 ya estaban muertos, aun quedaban los dos demonios más fuertes, quienes aun no mostraban todo su poder. _–Pero Grell. No me puedes pedir que sea un cobarde y deje aquí sola a la persona que amo… Al menos déjame hablarle a Adrián Crevan… El podrá ayudar…_

– _Está bien, ve con Undertaker, déjala con él, o pídele que venga, o a ver cómo le hacen… Me importa un carajo, que te sientas un cobarde William… Prefiero que huyas y protejas a Liam que a mí, ella te necesita, necesita por lo menos a uno de sus dos padres vivo…-_ Grell abrió un portal carmesí hacia las calles de Londres, exactamente dentro de la funeraria de Undertaker.

– _Espera Grell… como que a uno de los dos… Carajo… no me digas que…-_ Las palabras del azabache fueron interrumpidas por Grell, quien lo empujo a ese portal para que se fuera y el salió a toda prisa de esa oficina con Death Scythe en mano, se encontró con sus 3 compañeros, y en lo que menos pensaron Grell ya había matado al 4to demonio, el cual lo ataco de inmedito, quedaba el mayor. Quien se le acerco de forma ladina.

– _Hasta que le encuentro… No entiendo porque tiene que estar rodeado de esa especie inferior, usted es para algo más… Entonces… ya que sus "compañeros" mataron a 4 de los mejores custodios del infierno, puedo decir que son rudos, pero no podrán conmigo… Así que si no le importa… venga conmigo por las buenas…-_ hablaba prepotentemente ese demonio quien aun no se mostraba bien, estaba entre humo negro en su forma demoniaca.

– _Tsk… Ya les he dicho que no… Que nunca más regresare haya… por una maldita vez déjenme en paz… ¿Qué tienen que hacer conmigo?... Vayan con mi madre… Con esa es suficiente…-_

– _Resulta Sr. Que su madre fue asesinada por un shinigami, así que como usted es el siguiente… tienes de 2… 1.- Que venga con nosotros por la buena… ó 2.- Por la mala y no le aseguro que llegue vivo al infierno.-_

– _Tsk… Así que al fin… No me importa… Yo tengo aquí una vida… y no me importa… ¡Trata de matarme si puedes Alimaña!-_

– _Siendo esa su respuesta… Está bien majestad…-_ Esto lo oyeron, los 3 presentes, quienes se sorprendieron de como lo llamo el demonio, de un instante a otro ya estaban los 4 en guardia… Pero de un solo movimiento hirió a Ronald dejándolo imposibilitado de un brazo, y a Alan lo dejo inconsciente, Eric arremetió contra el demonio quien al aventarlo le quebró varias costillas.

Grell chasqueo de nueva cuenta la lengua, mientras salía al ataque, no se rebajaría al irse al infierno sin pelear. Mientras que por su parte William, le contaba todo lo sucedido a Adrián, Quien le aviso a su esposa, la cual tomo a la bebé en brazos, en ese instante William abrió y entro a su portal sin demora alguna, iba completamente desesperado.

– _Querida… Cuida a la bebé, voy a echarles una mano, tengo un mal presentimiento.-_ Dijo el platinado a su esposa de cabello azabache. _–Si Adrián, por favor… cuídate… tus hijos, esta pequeña y yo los esperamos, si pasa algo dime para ir a pelar también.-_ Adrián le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa y se fue tras William

William en cuanto llego se interpuso en un fuerte ataque que era para el pelirrojo, este golpe fue tan certero que le atravesó el pecho, William cayó de rodillas, escupiendo parte de su sangre, Grell lo veía aterrado. _– ¡Will!... T..te dije que no vinieras… Tú… ¿¡William!?, Carajo hombre respóndeme…-_

El golpe que recibió William fue prácticamente letal, pero aun así se levanto, escupió un poco de su sangre, tomo su Death Scythe y arremetió ataque contra ese demonio que estaba enfrente, Grell ya había logrado mal herirlo, y el pelirrojo también ya estaba herido, pero no tanto como William.

– _Tsk… Vamos alimaña… ¿No me digas que eso es todo lo que me puedes hacer?… Ven anda atácame a mí, a Grell jamás te lo vas a llevar… ¡Primero me matas!-_ Se podía oír el odio y la furia de William, Aunque le costara la vida protegería a Su Amado e hija…

El demonio comenzó a reír estrepitosamente a modo de burla, y sin miramientos comenzó a atacar fuertemente a William, Ataque tras ataque, golpe tras golpe, herida tras herida… la pelea se hacía más tensa. Adrián ya había llegado, estaba dispuesto a atacar, pero en el instante en que vio la escena en donde William peleaba por los suyos, se dio cuenta del desastre.

Adrián le dio una mano a cada uno de esos 3. Estaban muy mal… tanto que apenas podían caminar… Aún en ese estado los dos rubios y moreno pensaban atacar, y les importo un comino el regaño de Adrián. Grell también fue con ellos contra el demonio. Ciertamente aunque William ya estaba herido, sus ataque no disminuían por el contrario eran cada vez mas violetos, parte de ninguno de los dos parecía haber una rendición.

El demonio se percato de que los otros 5 lo iba a atacar y de un par de golpes y ataques derribo a Ronald, Alan y Eric al piso… Pero el golpe tan certero que le propino al pelirrojo con esa espada demoniaca que ahora traía dejo a Grell muy mal. En ese instante Adrián acorralo al demonio. Y lo termino asesinando de un solo golpe.

Ya con el demonio muerto se podían ver a esos 5 shinigamis de elite sumamente heridos, trataban de mantenerse consientes, William lo estaba, le pido a Adrián que revisara los demás departamentos para ver si había muertos… Adrian con algo de recelo fue a revisar los demás departamentos, pero para su sorpresa solo estaban inconscientes, sin daño alguno, el ataque como había dicho Grell era exclusivo para é piso donde se encontraban era un completo lio... inclusive la oficina de William lo era, hay había terminado la pelea.

En el piso de esa oficina podíamos ver la agenda principal de los shinigamis, la cual custodiaba William siempre, estaba al pie de su escritorio algo manchada de sangre… en ella se podían apreciar 2 nombres latentes, aparecían y desaparecían de esa agenda los nombres de William T. Spears y Grell S. Spears…

Sin duda tanto el azabache como el pelirrojo estaban muy heridos… William desde el principio con ese primer golpe que recibió en lugar de Grell y el pelirrojo por el último que le propino el demonio.

– _G…re…ll… ¿Estas… Bien?...-_ Sin muchas energías se acercaba el azabache a su amado pelirrojo. El cual al oírle le sonrió de forma dulce, pero contendiendo todo el dolor físico que sentía. _–S..S..Si… Will… Lo estoy, …Te Dije… Que te quedaras con… Liam… Terco… Gracias por no abandonarme… Por venir a protegerme… Will… Yo… Te amo… N..Nun..ca… Lo vayas a ol..vidar…-_

El pelirrojo perdía fuerzas, y comenzaba ahogarse en un tanto de su sangre, a como pudo se sentó y abrazo a William, quien lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Cierto era que William en medio de esa furiosa pelea había perdido demasiada sangre y energía de vida, justo igual que su pelirrojo.

De un momento a sus nombres se figaron en la lista de muertes inmediatas. William tomo al pelirrojo del mentón y con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, lo beso cálidamente y con mucho amor. _–Nunca… Se me va a olvidar cuanto me amas, porque yo también te amo Grell, Gracias por compartir tu eternidad conmigo, y haber traído a nuestra hija al mundo…-_

– _Will… Fue un placer haber vivido a tu lado…-_ Susurro el pelirrojo mientras le rosaba los labios torpemente, en cualquier momento sería el fin. _–Lo se… También lo fue para mí…-_

Azabache y pelirrojo se miraron un instante a los ojos con mucho amor, se olvidaron de donde estaban, sonrieron mutuamente, sabían ya que iba a pasar. Aunque quisieran luchar por su hija, cierto era que no les quedaba tiempo alguno… Confiarían en Adrian y Astrid para criarla.

Unos instantes después se dieron ese último y anhelado beso, un beso que se convirtió en su último aliento. Instantes después regresa, no tardo más de 5 minutos, Adrián entra a esa destrozada oficina para notificarles lo que había encontrado. Despertó a Ronald, Alan Y Eric, había traído unas enfermeras para que los curaran.

Una vez que se acerco a William y Grell, trato de despertarlos… Pero se dio cuenta de que lo peor ya había pasado. _–Grell… William… Despierten… Su hija los espera… no le pueden hacer eso a la pequeña… necesitara a sus padres… Por favor… ¡Carajo!... Tienen que despertar… Yo… Por favor… No puedo perderlos, Saben que los quiero como si fueran hijos míos… Creo que no me queda más que resignarme…_

Pero en realidad Adrián no podía asimilar tan fácil el que esos dos shinigamis que tanto batallaron para poder darse la oportunidad de amar, y ahora que eran tan felices habían muerto…

– _¡Ronald, Alan Eric!... Levántense… Tengo unas noticias que dar… A partir de hoy… Con la muerte de William y Grell… Yo regresare al frente del despacho shinigami división Londres… Y mi esposa llevara el puesto de Grell… Además de que nosotros criaremos a su pequeña… Tuvo padres de elite, se les deberá reconocer, su trayectoria y valentía.-_ La voz del platinado era seria y fría como años que no lo era. Cosa que sorprendió a estos tres, ya habían sido atendidos así que se acercaron mientras lo oían hablar.

Al ver esa mirada de fría tristeza en los ojos del platinado entendieron que lo sucedido en verdad pasaba y no era una ilusión como empezaban a creer en negación. Alan volteo a un lado y encontró la agenda principal la cual levanto y comenzó a leer.

" _ **William T. Spears**_ _. Hora de muerte: 3:46 pm, Causa de muerte: Herida letal por arma demoniaca al interponerse en un ataque para proteger a su esposo."_

" _ **Grell S. Spears**_ _. Hora de muerte: 3:46pm, Causa de muerte: Herida letal por arma demoniaca, tratando de defender su familia."-_

Momentos después, Adrián de entre sus ropas saco sus lentes, un listón negro con el que se hiso una coleta alta, se quito la túnica aventándola a un lado dejando ver que traía un traje negro no tan formal y con sus típicas botas. Esto fue raro… Sumamente raro… Ver nuevamente a Undertaker como Adrián Crevan. Salió de esa oficina y empezó a movilizar a todo el edificio, notificando que el ataque termino, y que con ello había quedado un saldo de 2 muertes: William Y Grell. Y Que él estaría al frente, al ser el shinigami más antiguo y de rango más alto, incluso más que el de los altos mandos.

Toda la oficina se consterno… ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso?... Los dos de los shinigamis más poderosos de la elite habían muerto.

– _Ya que todos los departamentos están aquí presentes, y que no ha habido más bajas, me presentare, muchos han crecido con el nombre de una leyenda, muchos son jóvenes, otros pocos me conocen, Soy Adrián Crevan, Shinigami legendario, y el día de hoy me veo más que obligado a regresar a mi puesto de Director del Departamento shinigami división Londres, La causa, Fue este atentado sufrido hace unos momentos por 5 demonios, los cuales fueron ya asesinados por el equipo elite… del cual solo sobrevivió Knox, Humphries Y Slingby. Como acaban de oír… Los Señores T. Spears y S. Spears han muerto, su hija estará bajo mi crianza y cuidado así como el de mi esposa Astrid Crevan, la cual tomara la Sub Dirección la cual era llevada por Grell S. Spears. Se presentaran las pompas fúnebres, con el rango y honor más alto. Ya que si ellos no hubieran defendido el despacho a toda costa, todos estaríamos muertos. Así que más les vale mostrar respeto y agradecimiento._

Todos los presentes no se podían creer lo sucedido ni a quien tenían enfrente. Empezaron a hablar entre si , dejaron de lado todo lo que hacían ese día. Adrián regreso a esa oficina llevándose a Slingby. Ya en ella Adrián cargo el cuerpo sin vida de William Y Eric el de Grell. El legendario abrió un portal plata a su funeraria, le dio la mala noticia a Astrid a quien le afecto demasiado, puesto que también los quería, ella se aferro a la pequeña carmesí oscura, prometiéndole criarla y cuidarla diciéndole la historia de sus padres siempre. Adrian trato de consolar a Astrid, y lo logro, ya una vez que la dejo calmada le pidió que curara a esos tres, así que mando a Eric por los otros dos, Astrid los curo con una pócima.

La tristeza y la tención se podía sentir en el aire. Un par de horas pasaron… Adrián había ya juzgado a William y Grell… los juzgo como excepcionales, esperando que algún día renacieran juntos… los esperarían aunque tardaran toda la eternidad. Además como buen funerario los preparo no como los humanos a los shinigamis se les hacia otro proceso.

Después de las pompas fúnebres se restableció la calma en la oficina, a modo forzado, ya que era un acontecimiento demasiado raro e inesperado. El tiempo pasó, la oficina seguía como una de las mejores, Adrián y Astrid la llevaban con total exigencia mientras criaban a sus dos pequeños platinados y a esa pequeña carmesí oscura.

Liam sabía a la perfección la historia de sus padres y estaba orgullosa de sus dos padres. De los cuales observaba una gran foto junto a una placa que estaba en el despacho, esa misma se encontraba en la academia shinigami, a la cual había ingresado. Admiro esa foto y susurro:

– _Gracias, Gracias…Por traerme a la vida y protegerme, los amo padres… Donde quiera que estén, Quiero que estén orgullosos de su hija Liam T. Spears-Sutcliff…-_

– _ **FIN–**_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí queda… Me despido... Espero lo hayan disfrutado, besos infernales y que tengan dulces pesadillas.**

 **HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


End file.
